Pokémon Mystery Dungeon
by Thug Adam
Summary: The Pokémon World holds many mysteries. But its counterpart, from an alternate universe, holds a great deal more. It's a world of Pokémon. Only Pokémon. However, a human was destined to go there. This is the journey of that human.
1. Sweg's Journey Begins!

"The day before it all began. My name's Sweg. I'm a fifteen year-old kid, destined for greatness! I've been able to get my starter for about five years now but I chose to wait, I prefer to study Pokémon and completely destroy all my opponents, rather than go straight in and get dominated. After studying my entire life, with the legendary Professor Tree, I think I'm ready to be a Pokémon trainer! That's right, tomorrow, I'll begin my journey! Won't be long before I face the Champion. But for now, I'm going to sleep!" Sweg says to a device he hopes to use for keeping track of his Pokémon journey.

"Sweg! Shut the f**k up, right now! You mad? Talking to yourself like a retard..." Sweg's mother says in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, mother!" Sweg says "Crap... It was still recording... I'll just edit that out..."

Knowing he must wake up in five hours to get his first Pokémon, Sweg goes to sleep.

The next day, Sweg woke up to his alarm clock, it's alarm song was: "_It's about you! It's about me! It's about hope! It's abou-"_

"Son of a bitch!" Sweg says, annoyed with his alarm clock. He strikes his clock, accidentally breaking it. "Meh, I ain't coming back..."

Sweg gets up and walks over to his wardrobe. Sweg takes out his PokéBuddy, the device mentioned earlier. He puts it on camera function and slowly opens his wardrobe, he says"I'm gonna miss all these clothes... But the journey of a Pokémon trainer involves sacrifices... I must wear only one pair of clothes... What will it be? Eh, who cares?" Sweg takes an orange shirt, blue trousers and a hat with a Pokéball on it. He changes into the clothes he will have to wear until he gets to the Kalos region, the region where X&Y will take place. Little did he know, he wouldn't even make it to the Pokémon league in the region he is currently in, for a long, long time.

"Sweg, come here. I want to say a few words before you leave to go on your journey, that will probably last a lifetime." Sweg's mother, who doesn't have a name, says.

"No time, mom! I'll be late, we'll have to do this some other time! Until we meet again!" Sweg replies.

"But... You ain't comin' back..." Sweg's mother says, as she watches Sweg run towards the professor's laboratory.

Sweg approaches a large building. "Yo! Professor, you here?" Sweg yells.

"Yes, I am here. How old are you, young one?" A man says. He approaches Sweg from the behind, in a creepy way.

"Tree, it's me. Sweg. You know exactly who I am, and how old I am." Sweg says sighing. "You gotta let this 'creepyness' go, man. It ain't right, comin' up to ten year old's like that."

"Just tell me what you want. Oh, the day's finally come, huh. Never thought I'd see the day where you'll ask for your starter... Welp, I'm just gonna..." Tree says.

"Aight, give it, bro. Wait, hold up!" Sweg says, taking out his PokéBuddy. He begins recording. "Day One, beginning my journey! I'll record this, need to make every important moment of my journey a part of this..."

"My name's Professor Tree. This is the Pokémon world. A world inhibited by Pokémon. Some people keep Pokémon as pets. I'm a professor though. I investigate them and stuff. You'll begin your journey as a trainer soon. But first. What's your name?" Tree asks.

"What the actual f**k..? Dude, you being serious? Can't you tell? I'm a guy..." Sweg says, surprised.

"I'm making this look professional. You wanted to make it look legit, I'm making this 'diary entry', or whatever, legit! Now, be quiet, and answer!" Tree yells. "What's your name?"

Sweg looks at him with a blank expression. "Sweg. My name is Sweg."

"Sweg. Is that correct?" Tree asks.

"Nah, I said my name wrong because YOLO." Sweg says in response to Tree's question which, in his mind, was retarded.

"No need to be such a dick about it... Why were you named Sweg, anyway?" Tree asks.

"You're joking... Why would you question what I was named? That is utterly retarded. My parents named me. The region we live in is Swag, so I'm guessing that's why. I don't know where the spelling error came from!" Sweg says.

"I just wanted to take the piss." Tree says as he chuckles. "So what's your starter?"

Sweg laughs and quickly stops. "No. That was a dead joke, right there. Eh, I don't know. Whatcha got?" He asks.

"I've got a Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Mudkip, Treeko-" Tree says, but is interrupted.

"Give me Squirtle. Hurry up. Ain't nobody got time for this." Sweg says.

"You've got issues. For a fifteen year old, you're a real bitch..." Tree says, grabbing a Pokéball.

"Can you blame me? My only companions for the past fifteen years were: your douche-bag of a cousin and a fat old lady who stands outside your lab for unknown reasons..." Sweg says taking the Pokéball from Tree. "Say, what do these guys do in Pokéballs?"

"The fat lady has issues... She calls me 'Willy Wanker' and laughs... I mean what!" Tree says confused. "As for the Pokémon in Pokéballs. They don't do much. They're forced to attack other Pokémon when we, the trainers, tell them to. Therefore, I'm assuming they sit there, gathering energy for their next battle... Since they're all alone, it just makes me think they do nothing, even more!"

"Isn't that animal cruelty?" Sweg asks.

"The f**k's an animal?" Tree answers.

"I don't know..." Sweg says.

Sweg runs out of the lab, running into a fat lady. "Get away, faggot." Sweg says. He runs out of the little town he lives in, known as Hercule City. "I ain't ever coming back!"


	2. Sweg is back!

Sweg walks back into Hercule City, one day after beginning his journey. He takes out his PokéBuddy, putting it on 'voice record mode' and says, "I'm back, bitches!"

"You just left, bro." a kid says. He was relatively tall compared with others as he was roughly 6 foot tall but was aged 14, meaning he still had a few years of growing. He was slightly tanned, and had hair that somewhat resembled a chicken's head. His hair was orange/red. He wore a blue shirt and black trousers, along with a black hat that said 'master'. His voice was similar to Squidward's.

"The fuck?! I'm the star and I didn't get a detailed description like that..." Sweg says. He takes sunglasses out from his pockets and said, "hashtag. Broke the fourth wall... Like a boss." Sweg was an unusual child with hair that resembled a mushroom. He was known as 'the black-haired bowl cut fag' around Hercule City. His skin colour was similar to Tracey's. He was of average height and he was slightly muscular.

"So anyway, Adam. Didn't you already leave to begin your journey?" Sweg asks the kid, revealing his name.

"I left a couple of days back. I'm back for a reason I don't want to mention. What about you?" Adam asks.

"Same. My reason for returning shall not be mentioned." Sweg answers.

"Aight, see ya. I'm out for now." Adam says walking away.

"See ya, bro." Sweg says walking towards his house.

Arriving at his mother's house, Sweg calls for his mother.

"Sweg, dear. You're back? You realized Pokémon journeys aren't for children and you want to come home and stay here until you're old enough to take care of yourself?" Sweg's mother asks.

"No. _Fuck_ no..." Sweg says shaking his head. "I'll make it quick... I had my first battle yesterday. It was awful. I tried to run but the guy had speed. I couldn't get away. It was at that point, I realized that _walking_ won't allow me to be quick enough to run away from these insane dudes... So. I want the running shoes." Sweg says.

"They're under the couch..." Sweg's mother says sighing and pointing to a couch.

"Thanks, mom! Sweg says taking out the shoes.

He puts them on and is about to run outside. When suddenly he hears Tree's voice saying, "there's a time and place for everything... But not now... Oh wait, you're still using shoes... I'll be back when you get a bike..."

"Cut the creepy shit, man!" Sweg yells. He sees him walk off. "The fuck's wrong with him...? Anyway, see ya, mom! Until we meet again!" Sweg says running off.

"Now, you'll definitely not come back.." Sweg's mother says.

Sweg runs into Adam. "How's about we travel together for a while?" Sweg asks.

"Sure. I have a suggestion though. Let's go to the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha!" Adam says.

"What..?" Sweg asks.

"I don't know what's with the name, but I here there's a legendary..." Adam says.

"Leggo!" Sweg yells.

The two stupidly wander off to Konoha. Even though they just got their starters, they plan on capturing a legendary.


End file.
